Marcaline!
by Dr.Jackel
Summary: Marcaline is on her to to figure out the untold story behind the Arena and in the lines of her mothers book. Along the way the love she never wanted the feel of murder and the truth about whose blood is in her veins. Lost in a world controlled by the all powerful Deus , uncovering more power and friends along the way. Love, Adventure, Mystery, and a lot more only on Marcaline!
1. Chapter 1 Page 1: Hearts Beggining

My first fight begins here. My name is Marcaline, and this is my first time stepping into the arena.

My world may not be like yours because you don't fight to stay alive. We are all born with powers my nickname Marcaline: The Diamond Queen for my powers to control gems like ruby and jade. They each have a special part, but more about that later. The Survival Game is starting, the faster the kill the longer the life. My first opponent I must not lose of my life will be at the hands of the Eraser Games where you must fight all the impossible traps of false hope. More like a Carnival of Corpse. Wait! What! My first opponent is a guy I thought since I'm a girl I would have to fight one. This guy seems strong 10 seconds until we must fight. Long enough to see his name in flashing lights as the bets for him go up Cloud, what a strange name. 5 seconds I say my prayers to Deus controller of these games, although I know he won't stop it. This entire game is meant for his entertainment not because we want to. 3, 2, 1, the match has started…

I close my hands together try to concentrate, yet only a small emerald dagger comes out. Emerald to his type of being is poisonous, so just one stab then I win! He pulls his hand out from the ground he pulls out a sword of black flames The All Mighty Death Sword. HOW COULD I HAVE NOT SEEN THIS HE IS THE WINNER OF LAST YEARS FIRE TOURNOMENT! He used a much stronger sword last year, showing me mercy was a mistake. I have killed before only when I needed to not because I can like this freak. After the war I was left alone I had to figure a way to live and going in the arena offers a home and food. I run up to him getting ready to stab, but he takes the first hit and pushes me back now I have a deep cut on my leg and it won't stop bleeding. I see the bets go up for him there are about 50 for me. I do have a healing gem but it takes too long to use it so I just run up to him again. Darkness. Everything seems to freeze as he says to me "You Make Me Sick Killing Because Your Too Poor To Live On" at that moment he doesn't need to use his sword. He punches me in the stomach, I need to do something quick. I throw the knife to my surprise it hit… Just not him. The knife hit an audience member even thought there is a field protecting them of all weapons this isn't the first time. The field can't protect them from all powers like the one I have. Now this is a chance to update the field they thank me. The match is over, I get to live another day.

They rush me to the Medic to heal up. Next time I wake up I am informed by the nurse CLOUD, will be joining the 30 rank which is where I am. "What!" I say to the nurse "I thought he was a lower 9". "He is, but as a lower 9 he can covert to any rank as a Watcher", says the nurse. Why would anyone want to be a watcher all they do is sit around all day taking notes on what we do and fight in the arena? Besides he won the Fire Tournament what does he want with us?! I am allowed to go to my room and get anything I might need I bring a book with me. It's a book my mother game to be before the war I could never read it, some other language I guess, but I still want to decode it. (AN: till' tomorrow keep reading)


	2. Page 2

As I turn to look up I see Cloud just standing there watching me. "Can I help you?" I say "Yes you can tell me my you have my book." He says. His book, does he mean the one my mother gave me. Now he is starting to seem confused "What did you do to the colour?" he says. The color has always been a bright gold I never let anything get it messy "I remember when it used to be blue?" I explain to him this was my book, if he has a similar one then maybe he can decode it so I try to be nice. He invites me to his new room since the 30 and lower 9 building are very far apart he couldn't walk back and forth. I say yes to the invitation, but only after I get some food in me I haven't eaten for days. He later tells me he will have food in his room, it's against the rules to bring any food outside of the building, but I won't report it. As I walk into his room I see all of his bags on the floor with some books on the shelves, and more pillows then fit onto the bed. "I guess the beds here are smaller than the Lower 9 building" I say "Yeah, but I think it's comfy" he added. He puts out a small cup and a plate that isn't very clean, but I accept it. He doesn't care about showing his greedy side either since I see he has taken more food knowing I'm hungry.

"So where did you get that book from"

"My mother"

"And not from me" of course not"

"I hear you don't have"-

"I told you it's my mother's" I cut him off.

He checks his bags for something maybe he can't even say an apology but has to write it. No that isn't it he pulls out a blue colured book a sparkling ocean blue. "Do you know what this is?" he asked me, I reply saying no with my mouth still full of a food only from the 15 at least. The only way I can tell is the taste the better the lower the number. "These are spell books, special ones can you read yours" he asks I shake my head no again. "Give it to me!" he demands; I speak for this one "NO you can touch it".

This next part happened so fast I barely remember it, he slaps me and takes the book from my hands I can't move then I realize there is a feather in my chest. The first worlds out of his mouth is Supurifo, a tiny ball just feeling like a hiccup comes up my mouth then onto the feather it just vanished, but the ball doesn't stop there it jumps around the room growing bigger everything it touches never to be seen again. Cloud closes the book quickly the ball starts to dissolve "Well you are not of diamond your powers are Annihilation complete nothingness". "NO" I say (AN: Thank you for reading keep on soon I will have more time to write a lot more enjoy).


	3. Page 3

"I was born with Diamond in my veins" I said, "if you have anything at all". All this is too much to take at once, I have been practicing with my Diamonds for so long, but I never did cast a spell without struggle, maybe this is my power. Survival Game, if I want to live until this year's Earth Tournament I need him, only he can decode that book. "Hey, know you want to read mine, Eraser." He says.

"What did you call me?"

"Eraser, because of your power"

"Oh, okay give me your book"

He tosses the book to me then I open it expecting to be able to read it, but I can't. He smiles knowing I wasn't supposed to be able to read it. "Who else has these books?" I ask, he only replies pointing up. No No No No No No, of course he means Deus, if I have a book with the power equivalent to him there is no way I can lose, "wanna go to the tag-team arena" we both say.

Next Day

Here we are 40 seconds away from my first tag-team fight, there is no way I can lose, and also this might change my rank. 39,38,37,36 I just can't wait my hear t is racing. I look at Cloud he hasn't let go of that book for a second; if he did I wouldn't let him. 24,23,22,21 the book begins to glow by now it's nothing new it's been happening all week. 14,13,12,11 I can hear the crowd cheer; just not for us I can only listen to one name they are calling Lady, Lady, and Lady! The rest is covered by screams I wonder who we will fight. 4,3,2,1, now I can see then, wait I know one of them "Lady Poison" Cloud says. My worst enemy always trying to kill me outside of the arena knowing they would kill her too. The other man, I have no idea how he is, but he can't be that strong. This was our plan, I go first showing them how weak I am then cloud go for round 2 while they expect both of us to be weak. That's when we trap them like a straight jacket both of us battle both of them like Alice down the rabbit hole.

Round 1 Marceline vs. Lady Poison

I pull out a stone axe easier to make sine it's weaker, I run towards her, like light she jumps up and throws poison seeds from above. The plants go I can cut some of them with my axe, but I get stung from the back. My escape plan the sand under my feet turn it to ruby, I stab my axe on the ground and shards of ruby shoot out burning the plants and my axe, now I need a new weapon. Lady Poison seems surprised, but that's wasn't the plan I need to be weak, wait what is this feeling. I see Lady Poison waving her hand she is controlling me, of course when I got stung from behind. 40 seconds until the round is over, she can torture me all she wants. While she is focused on my hands and torso my feet are free. With the little time left I still want her to feel pain, so I concentrate ruby, no emerald, no. Wait I got it next all people hear is her scream as my golden spikes trap her in place. This round is over bitch.

Round 2 Cloud vs. Chain

"I guess now it's my turn" he says and hands me the book. I guess I have enough time to get something to eat, and get a little healed up. I go to the food court almost empty because of the match I go up and get some water and ask for some bread "20 tatom" for the cost of bread that is very low since tatom is a plant that grows in Deus garden then he lets it rain into the arena. After that they collect all of it and give 40 for every time you win in a match 90 if you are tag-team. I give the man the money and go to the TV room where all the TV's are so I can watch the match. I watch as my team wins and the bets go higher I am so excited if we win I will get at least 800 tatom enough to but wine and a better room. I wait now seeing as… WE START TO LOSE. That chain guy he's pulling knives out of the ground, but how that's insane. We really need to get a lucky break or we will lose and die. The bets begin to go down now not being able to watch I look around the room and find Lady Poison smiling my way. I would run to confront her but the guards are everywhere. I can't let Cloud lose I have to do something I have never done before. I have to run away!

(AN: I made it look bigger but I did write more than normal see if Marceline goes through with running away on the next Marceline! Also i know her name keeps changing, that is only because her name can be spelled differently and its okay if you want to spell it a different way.)


	4. Page 4

The thought of freedom rushes through my head, but there is no escape from the wreckage of this world. The war ended all happiness I just want my family back, but all the people from my past are gone, so I am not going to let that happen to Cloud. We need each other I need him more and I won't let anyone take that away from me. Instantly the book glows stronger then before and the match is over I have to win the last round. I run to the arena back door where Cloud is and I hug him. "What's up Eraser?" he asks "I am never going to leave you so don't you dare leave me" I cry. The book continues to glow "looks like you learned a new trick lets test it out" he says as we both walk into the arena and see Lady Poison and Chain. 3,2,1 "Radisu" Cloud screams I feel this energy in my hand I like it, Lady Poison makes her move with poison knives from under. I punch the ground is this what the new spell does all the knives has dissolved, amazing!

"Supurifo" the next words out of his mouth, and what comes out of my mouth is the little white ball again it flies around until I notice what cloud is doing. He is making all the oxygen around them disappear until *thump* they are on the floor now they are dead. My first kill and I can finally receive my reward. I look up at Cloud and he looks down at me and his eyes outside a killer inside a man. "Wouldn't they love it if you and I…"he asked I know what he wants, I guess for the entertainment of Deus. He goes down to me and I tip toe this is our first kiss, the warmth of his lips pressing on me I can even feel his heartbeat it's so slow. A slow heart beat that means I have to help him heal up, after we receive our tatom we went back to his room I told him to lay down and I would go get hum some food. I walk out into the hall as people say "wow what good team work" but now all I can think about it healing Cloud, so I run to the market. I buy some wine grapes and atom pills to make him heal faster. Now I take my time drinking my water and walk back inside his room. "Cloud sit up have some grapes" I say.

"Oh, thanks you don't have to waste your money on me"

"I wanted to here after the grapes take a"-

He cuts me off with a kiss I don't object, but I pull away after I come to my sense. "Here take these pills I'll be back to check on you." I say, "Why don't you move in with me". It's not like I haven't thought it, but how would we do it this is the Lower 30 building , so every room is small. "Sorry, but maybe if we can move into at least a Lower 13 then yes". I leave to my room I'm so tired, what if I close my eyes for just a second. Huh, OH NO its 1:56 am I had to go see if Cloud was okay. I can't leave my room after hours, but I can still call him. I go to the wall phone and dial his number it rings, yet no answer I call again then I hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Cloud, are you okay sorry I fell asleep"

"It's okay I'm okay just go back to sleep"

"Okay see you in the morning"

"Sure."

We hung up and I crawl in my bed and I go back to sleep, and the nightmares about my father continue

(AN: see what happens to Marceline and the secrets of her father and the troubles that wait, see you next time on Marceline!)


	5. Page 5

The things my father did to me cannot be expressed in words ill just say he was evil. He was a soldier for the Deus war it lasted for 75 years until the great Dead End came. The world was made to a toxic wasteland and the only safe place was a place like the arena. My father trained me to become a very powerful Diamond Master, but I didn't he would torture me. I believe he killed my mother because she knew what this spell book would how it would change me; he was nothing a father should be.

Morning

When I wake up I notice I don't have the book with me, there is a note {I took the book to study it some more find me in the training center -Cloud} the training center is a hovering field close to the clouds, the only way to get there is having a Star ticket, it cost a lot but it's a month of training center and weapons. I guess I can give some of my saving to meet him there it cost 600 tatom so I go to the bank and request a Star ticket. Cloud owns me now I won't be able to buy any new furniture. As I walk to the door outside I'm scared if I'm out too long I will start to rot. 3, 2, 1 I run to the training center enter my pin OUCH! Its burns to stay out here finally I go in the elevator that take at least 2 minutes. I see Cloud reading the book and people fight there is a selection of weapons so I go out to pick one. Jumbo Hammer, Wind Scythe, and then my eyes spot something amazing. The Blood Teller Axe it's a red axe with four points the back both sides and the tip. I pick this one up and starts swinging it around there are people that help you train with it. I first should say hi to Cloud so I walk towards him, he sees me and I wave at him.

"Hey there Eraser!"

"Hi want to help me train"

"Sorry I can't I have to study this book"

"Please look at my new axe"

"Blood Teller I know I used it for the Fire Tournament"

"Oh, I didn't know sorry"

"It's okay; actually can you use it in this year's Earth Tournament"

Why, would he think I'll make it that far this is a Eraser Game kill or be killed. Why would he want me to use it I know I'll die and only bring shame. All of the family of victors has used this Axe I can't use it because I know I would lose. "If you want me to use it then we need to get stronger." I tell him. He stands and takes his hand out to the side the Death Scythe. Blood Teller vs. Death Scythe this should be entertaining I hope Deus is watching. Deus: I AM, that's all I hear going through my head 3, 2, 1 let the battle begin. He has the first move and cuts my arm I barely bleed he's going easy on me, and I don't like that. My move and I take the axe and poke it at him almost stabbing him but he dodges every single one. Then I swing he gets his jacket all ripped (AN: I haven't said what Marceline and Cloud have been wearing so here it is. Marceline: checkered green and black skirt, dark green shirt and shoes the clothes of the poor. Cloud: Black Jacket Red vest Black shoes and White under Garment Dark Blue Gloves and Black jeans with extra pockets, clothes of the rich) I don't see blood but it must have hurt. I wonder who will win let's see next time on Marcaline!


	6. Page 6

(AN: This fight was to epic but don't worry if I get at least 5000 views I will change it to tell the fight) when I woke up it was quiet even though I saw the lips of the nurses moving I have so many cuts on me I almost had a heart attack. I see Cloud in a glass dome covering his body then I saw something I never seen before. There are throwing him outside and into another the lower 25 building. He has gained a level that's good but now I'm scared there are doing are doing the same thing to me and for the seconds I'm outside the wasteland, but something is moving then I fall back to sleep.

Next Morning

I wake up with my head banging and to my surprise wine and a note

{Enjoy your new room its 3x bigger than your old one and take the pills in your drawer all your stuff is in there too even you book. Also there is an animal in your room that we couldn't take away from you its name is Dust and it eats ToFlower. As a bonus you can keep your Blood Teller for the remaining year -Deus}

What animal the one I saw outside, it really followed, AGH! Lick lick this animal it just jumped up in my face it's as big as me. A toxic wolf it's very powerful but can harm itself at sometimes. I should go see how cloud is doing, so I walk out and the room seems so different. The lights are so much brighter and I see sighs so I won't have to use a map to get around. Let's see

ß Market

Arena à

↑ TV Room

↓ Bedrooms

This is very helpful I should go get some ToFlower for my new pet. I go into the market where there are a lot of amazing things I didn't even know existed. There is this thing called soup, it sounds weird but I should try something new. I see the signup sheet for the arena is set as a TV. You say your name what your power is and say Tag-Team or single. They give you a card so you can go to the Arena doors to fight. I decide to sign up for a Single.

State Name Please-

Ummm… Marcaline

State Team or Single-

Single

System Error-

Wait What! Did I break it?

System Online, Please Take Ticket-

I take the ticket and put it in the bag of all the stuff I bought today. I'm running low on Tatom, so I think I should go see Cloud he owes me for that Star Ticket. I go to the halls until I see a Clouds room and I open the door. What I see next… is literally painful to me. (AN: To all the people who enjoy reading my wonderful series, please know I am from New York which is being hit by Hurricane Sandy. If I do not post any new chapters for a while do not worry, it must just be a power outage, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT MARCALINE! OH MY GOD THIS STORM IS HUGE!)


	7. Page 7

There is someone else here a girl and she is touching Cloud all over. He can't move I can't believe someone would be touching my… friend. "Who the hell I you!" I yell, "Relax I just wanted a taste." She says with a smile. She sees me and has a shock face on as if she knows me "Marcaline?" she asks as if she seen me before, but that doesn't excuse her of being here kissing my… friend. Smoke comes from her fingers and spread to her arms and her legs "see you in the battle field." She says until completely disappearing, I run to cloud to wake him up I hope he's okay. He doesn't wake up for a while then I see a smile on his face "Eraser?" I give him a big hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"Lower 25"

"What since when!?"

"Since I woke up."

I don't really want to mention the girl in his room before I got here, I know her kind she uses Smoke as poison and Fire as a lure. I tell Cloud about the note and my new pet he doesn't really seem to care until I bring up wine. I guess it would be okay to bring some I also would love some right now. I tell him to meet me in my room tonight so we can study the spell book just a bit more we haven't gotten anything new out of it in a while. I take the time I have to feed my pet I can feel a bond growing and I put out wine and put soup in my fridge for later. They say to eat it warm well Cloud is a fire elemental so he can heat it up for me. Everything seems perfect then I drop my Arena ticket when I notice I didn't sign up for a Single match but a Tag-Team, let's see Marcaline & Ace who can that be? How did I get a tag-team anyway, oh I see when that system error happened. I don't think it was an error, I must have been teamed up with someone weak because the only explanation I have is Deus trying to kill me off.

Next I hear a knock on the door I think it must be Cloud, I open the door and he is standing there with flowers. "Wow Cloud very sweet, but why?" I ask "I can't get a gift from my- AGH! My wolf of course jumps up on Cloud and is licking him all over. I help cloud up and give him the book to study on, then I notice on of the mistakes I did tonight. I made Cloud stay here way too late now he can't leave because it's after hours. I can just feel Deus smile right now, using me as a fantasy HOW DARE HE! 1,2,3 everything is clear now. I see Cloud has taken this to his mind now too; Deus wanted us to see this, the Fantasy of Hope. What the Games are really about not survival but an Eraser Game. I have called it that before, but now I see the true meaning to it everyone that are in these games are in the list. Trying to Escape Death although all our actions lead to that one second. Not Survival, Not Entertainment, it's nothing like that now this is the Escape Game. Play along until you find a means of escape. There is one flaw in Dues' plan I have my escape route.

"Cloud"

"Marcaline"


	8. Page 8

This is my first time being alone with a boy my face turns red Cloud notices, "Hey looks like we're locked in, don't worry I won't try anything" he says. "If you do my wolf will protect me" I say as my wolf growls, I feel less nervous then I see the book glow a little. We both ignore it, I look up at his face there are no imperfections blue eyes, red lips, then I lean in to kiss him. His lips feel soft on mine my eyes close. We stop and he asks for some wine, I almost forgot I had it so I pour him some and hand it to him and he drinks it down fast, I take my time and before I can finish mine he asks for another. I just give him what's left of mine and the romance fills the room. I go to feed my wolf and he continues to study the book, "How can you read the book, but I can't" I asked. He doesn't answer and he knows that bothers me because he says sorry. "Hey can I see the Blood Teller, it's been a while" he asks, and I give it to him and he cuts his finger a little. "Ouch, can you kiss it please" he asks me, so I now see where this is going he is trying to be romantic so I follow along, I go from his finger to his neck and he is lying back on the bed. It's like I'm under his spell I can move away, but I don't want to, next I go to his cheek and his lips. I guess we can still have fun in this Dystopia, I can feel Cloud's um… body part.  
I wanted to take things further but thought things would've gone too far, I stopped kissing him, I was on top of him and when I had stopped he looked up at me, "What's wrong..?" he asked, I could see in eyes he wanted me to continue "Oh I..." I stopped talking as I felt him bring me closer on top of him, my face turned even more red. "I ..just-" he cut my sentence off with a deep kiss and I could no longer speak but only continued and kissed him back. Every thing was happening so fast, the next thing I knew we both had our tops off only this time, he was on top of me. His body feeling so warm, kissing all over me, luckily my wolf was asleep, if not he would've attacked him thinking he was harming me. But he wasn't harming me at all, it felt good, I didn't want him to stop and he took off my skirt, I didn't notice when he had his pants off but he opened my legs and leaned me up against the head of the bed. I could then feel him... he was thrusting against me slow at first but only getting faster by the minute. I cried out then as he kept on "C-Cloud.." my face had never been this red, I thought he said he wasn't gonna try any thing but I didn't care any more, he then noticed again and leaned over and whispered softly to me "It's okay.." he said and continued. A few minutes pasted but they felt like hours and we finally stopped, we were both laying down on the bed, I turned to him but he didn't notice and was staring at the ceiling lost in thought, I decided to not say any thing and turned on my side to fall asleep, I didn't even know what time it was but I was exhausted and my body was soar, I knew it must have been late any way. I covered my self with the thin bed sheets and closed my eyes, a few minutes later I felt Cloud again but this time he just turned to me and put his arm over my stomach. I felt even more warm with his body curled up and wrapped against me and I could tell he was asleep too. So I closed my eyes again and this time fell asleep.  
(AN: God I hope someone that can ruin me will not read this STAY OUT ROB. Also Hurricane Sandy has passed, so I will no longer have to worry about a power outage. Most importantly I would like to thank my good friend Angelina for being my editor she will be working for me from now on, watch her perfect details on the next Marcaline!)


	9. Page 9

Next Morning

I woke up to not feel Clouds arms around me yet he was just changing into his clothes with a big smile on his face and the book in his hands. Then he looks my way and says "Marcaline we just got even more powerful". The book we got a new spell he reads it well a part of it I tell him we should save it for the arena, speaking of which my battle is in an hour. I tell Cloud to leave so I can get changed I don't want his perverted mind to wonder down south. I change and leave some food out for my wolf, even though I know I shouldn't I drink two glasses, Not Bottles, glasses of wine. Now I have to meet up with this Ace guy he is my partner in the battle. I don't heat up the soup but even so it taste ok, not worth what I paid for but not totally gross. "Okay never eating that again and yeah" I open my door and there he is. Dark blue eyes white and blue chains around his neck red vest and a blue jacket with fur around the neck. If he wanted to keep warm he did a very bad job he has no sleeves and holes in his jeans with no shoes "Are you Marcaline?" he ask? "Yes, who are you" I ask

"Ace"

Oh Ace I'm partnered up with him for today's match so he's here to pick me up "Wow you are beautiful" he says I enjoy the complement but he knows I'm with someone, right, am I? We both went down to the arena doors and he keeps trying to look under my skirt, I finally have enough and smack him. It's like he doesn't even feel it and his face is freezing. I cough I can't control it then I see my old friend the one from Cloud's room. Her name is Ange I figured it out while I was in the market a poster it said: Most Likely To Be Fire Queen. Her red hair and gray eyes metal claws on her fingers and a dress with flames on it that has been cut and torn. I'm allowed to see our opponents before the match going first The J with a cage over its head and a sword coming out of the cuts on his arms. Going next is the princess, using her clairvoyance to get around she knows every weak spot of a person. "I'm going first wouldn't want your pretty little face getting cut" Ace says. Okay after I run back to my room to get my Blood Teller and take a little nap because I barley slept with Cloud yesterday, the match has already started. People tell me it hasn't been going for more than a minute so I watch to see what Ace's power is.

Ice he freezes the legs of The J and slowly freezes the heart of the enemy. That's so cool, literally no wonder his face is so cold. Next is me and The Princess looks like you will have to see what happens in the next Marceline! (AN: don't worry two chapter tomorrow because of my laziness of only doing the half chapter enjoy and don't forget to vote to tell me how well my new editor is doing. Also leave some review to tell me what you want to see in chapters to come!)


	10. Chapter 2 Page 10: Truth In Veins

Marcaline Vs. The Princess

Without Cloud at my side I would have to use only my blood teller and my diamond power but before I even move the princess jumps and kicks me then I fall. I swing my axe cutting her legs then she disappears again but I swing completely around me and cut her stomach. She paralyzes me and takes my axe. I concentrate and sapphire daggers come from the ground and stab her feet. I pick two up and I can move again I stab her in the stomach cut her face and I drive both daggers into her heart. She is still alive, which is worst for her because now she has to face me and Ace.

Round 3

Me and Ace ready to fight when I notice something Ace, oh god no, he has a spell book! Its color is very dark blue this means Cloud lied to me he said only me him and Deus can have that power. He opens the book "Gikor" A huge shard of ice Comes From the ground swallowing The Princess and the match is over. I run out not caring about the reward anymore I go to Cloud's room and he seems surprised

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" I scream

"I would never lie to you" he says

"THEN HOW COME I SAW ANOTHER BOOK" I yell

"What Where" he asks

*smack* I slapped him then I take the spell book and yell "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" I storm out to my room and lock the door I can't let anyone see me cry. I cried my eyes dry that night; I just didn't know what else to do I was tired so I cried myself to sleep. I just can't believe the only one I can trust has lied to me now I can see it Deus' eyes staring down at me as he smiles.

How Interesting.


	11. Page 11

Who said that? (AN: This entire page will be all dialoged between Marceline and Deus)

"Hello?"

Deus, You Have Heard My Name Before.

"The God that is entertained by our Deaths!"

Those Rumors Don't Speak Of Me.

"Then who?"

The Powers You Possess The Creator Of Those Is The One Watching You Die.

"What are these books, anyone?"

They Are Your Future Diary If You Find The Person Who Can Read It Then They Are Your Partner And They Can See Your Future. Not Only That They Can Also Make You Cast Spells.

"So why do I have one and Cloud and that kid named Ace?"

There Are 12 Of You With This Ability Everyone Has One Book And If Teamed Up There Is One Key Book, One That Cannot Be Read.

"Why are there only 12 and what are they used for a weapon or an escape?"

Anyway You Want, But The Objective Is To Kill The Other Teams, Ace Was Not Alone There Was Someone Under Ground Helping Them. The Last Team Standing Will Have To Fight To The Death.

"And what about the books that can't be read, why do we need them?"

In The End The Empty Books Will Become One With The Survivor They Will Read Their Own Future And Cast Their Own Spell. Then They Will Have A Chose, To Pass On Another 12 Books Or For Time To Stand In Place Forever.

"Then what happened in the war, why is everything toxic and who are we fighting for if we can live in peace!"

You Were The First Chosen To Have A Book, But Also The Weakest, Yet You Are Smart. Create A Team And Kill The Others, Then Only If You Win I Will Tell You Who Really Murdered You Mother.

"My Mother"

Now I get it I must form a team and kill the other players me and cloud #1 Ace and his partner #2 maybe if we just had one more group then entering my room with a puff of smock Ange and she has a spell book Ruby Red!


	12. Page 12

"What are you doing here?" I ask, "I heard his call too. The others will be here soon" the others Ace and his partner Ange's partner and… Cloud. Oh no where is my wolf I run to the bed I laid out for her but she isn't there "didn't I say they would all be here soon" she says so that means my wolf too. After a few seconds pass I hear a knock on the door its Ace and a little boy is this his partner? No it isn't because I see Ange give him her book "Is he the book reader" I ask and Ange answers by nodding her head. A little boy is in this too wow. Everyone puts there book down on the floor and enters Cloud he doesn't even look my way he puts his book on the floor and locks the door. On the top all the books that work and the bottom the empty ones. "So beautiful which one is yours" Ace asks I point at the gold one then he hands it to me. "Cloud now yours give it to your mamodo." Mamodo is that what I am I didn't know the name of it, oh wait I just remembered I got a new spell a long time ago. "Um Cloud shouldn't we test out that new spell" he nods and he takes our empty book and gives it to me then he reads the spell.

** Teoradisu** my eyes glow white as a bigger form of the first spell goes up from my mouth and into the wall. ! Everyone in shock the wall has completely disappeared and now we can see into the library. Not just any library the lost library. In every tower there is a secret library and I guess we found it we all go in then out of no-where my wolf jumps up at me. He was in here the whole time, no wait Ace this must be his partner. "Come on Dust, everyone this is my partner I use its toxic and change it into freezing poison." I clapped and so did everyone else except Cloud he still seems extremely sad. I should talk to him after we get this all settled. Okay we go to the front desk and there are four drawers I put my books I'm there next Ace and Dust, Ange and… oh wait "Hey little kid, what's your name" I ask the little boy. "Vino" he answers so I label Ange and Vino I label mine Marcaline and Cloud, Ace and Dust in the drawers we put our Empty and Spell Books in; the fourth drawer will be saved in case there is another alliance. Then we all go back to my room then I cover up the hole with my diamond power I make my new wall out of stone so whenever we need in I can open it. I turn and everyone is gone except Cloud.

"Cloud, we need to talk"

(AN: I realize everything moving so fast no in the story but for the next few chapters we will take it slow.)

"Are you sure you can trust me anymore"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things"

"Marceline I care about you"

"I get that and"-

He cuts me off.

"Marceline I love you!"

(AN: Don't forget about my poll, the next two chapters will be mostly fillers, training and stuff. Hope you enjoy kind of having trouble with the fan fiction, but... you know whatever see ya' on the next Marcaline! I'm too tired for this!)


	13. Page 13

"You love me?" I asked Cloud "yes I do." He answered then kissed my cheek then left. I jump up to my bed grab a pillow and scream. Its late maybe I should just go to sleep, I had enough for one day!

Next Morning

I make up to a knock on my door and it's Ace. "What are you doing here so early in the morning" I ask "Me and the rest of the gang wanted to know if you wanted to train with us." Training that's a good idea why not. I nod yes and go into the library to get all of the spell books. Ace takes his and Ange's so I take mine. We run through the toxic and up to the training center, and there they are ready for battle. I give the spell book to Cloud and Ace to Ange. "I want to have a fight with Ange to see what her power is like" I ask "Alright, just don't cry when you lose!" she adds, and then gives her book to Vino

Marceline vs. Ange

Woru Gadyun, a wall of fire comes my way Radisu then the powerful feeling comes back then all I have to do is punch the fire and it's gone. "Vino the next spell" Ange screams (AN: I know I didn't mention this but Ange has 4 spells Ace 3 and Marceline 3) Orudi Gadyuu this time it's a huge fire ball, but I see he source of its power. Ange can control it with her hands I have to go stop her. I go run forward trusting Cloud and yes! Teoradisu that huge ball makes the fire disappear but I'm still running towards Ange and grab her hands. Now she can't control the fire anymore, so why is she smiling, Gadyuusen, a fire from her mouth is not what I need now Ouch! She burned me my hands and legs and a bit of my clothes, I can see Ace drool now. That's it I can't take anymore, but for Cloud, I can't let him seem like a loser Rioru Gadyuuga two huge beams come from both of Ange's hands I can't move Freezudo Ace says and a huge block of ice comes from Dust mouth and stops the beams.

This match is over Ange wins by default. Oh great now… *thump*


	14. Page 14

I wake up in the nurse's office its very dark outside I must have fainted in the battle, well I shouldn't strain myself like that. (AN: I have really not been writing but I will get back on track, also there will be 5 chapters in this entire story then it will go into a new season) I want to fall beck asleep, but I can't I hear a door open then I see Cloud. He has a smile on his face and runs toward me and gives me a hug. "Are you okay Marcaline?" he asks "Yes" I answer I can't help myself to lean in and kiss him. He doesn't seem to resist either, his warm soft lips his heat on my body I can feel his heart beat, and then he pulls back. "We learned a new spell want to hear it" he says, "Maybe in the morning training center" I add. "No way you haven't been in an arena match in weeks, we will use it there" he says, how long was I out? He brings me some food then I eat up, before he leaves he gives me a kiss on the check and puts a note on my hand.

{MEETING WITH DEUS IN YOUR DREAMS}

After that I realize what Cloud did, he put sleep syrup in my food now I have to .

Deus: Welcome The 12 Of My New Toys!

(AN: Everyone from now on will be referred as their number Marcaline= 1. Cloud= 6. Ace= 4. Ange= 11. Dust= 3. Vino=8)

Deus: I see there has been an alliance not only with the group of the WasteLands, but one from the Corpse Ocean. For now your identities will be hidden and only be called by your number, found out the others identity and kill before killed.

5: I have a question, what would happen if someone dies by a natural cause and the book doesn't burn?

Deus: If the person dies of natural death then the book will also burn.

1: Umm… what if the last two standing kill each other at the same time?

Deus: I had a plan for that there is one who is called 13 she or he does not participate in the games, if everyone dies the he or she will be the new God!

7: Suicide?

Deus: is an opinion.

6: Lovers Death.

Dues: Ha Ha Ha, don't be ridicules!

Lovers Death when two lovers kill themselves to be together in hell. Idiot, why would anyone do that, Cloud has been acting strange lately when I wake up I should talk to him. I wake up its early in the morning the sun is still coming up, and I see Cloud standing before me. It's only been seconds since we woke up yet he is right here. "Marcaline, want to become God" he says "Yes" I say "Me too."


	15. Page 15

"So that means we better step our game up and get more spells." He says with a grin on his face and I nod the faster these games are over with then the sooner I can become God and make sure I could make this wasteland a haven.

Later That Day

It's still morning and I haven't seen anyone from our group, but Cloud has been following me all day. Our match is in 20 minutes so I should get ready by now. I go up to the arena doors and wait "So are we going to use that new spell" Cloud ask (AN: There are different types of tag-team matches. Quick tag-team which is just one round with two vs. two for less reward, or ENT tag-team three rounds for one huge reward, this is quick round.) "Maybe, sure" I answer I haven't really been feeling motivated as usual, is it something I didn't do. I forgot something, but what who am I going up against… Zatch. I can't believe it, he is the winner of the mini Lightning tournament. Every hundred years there is a two year long tournament there is only a mix of fire and wind Lightning and earth and water wood or life, he is a winner and the only survivor of the Sting Assassin Clan. Well him and his brother who is now being held in lock and key chained to the ground, Zeno, he lives under the Lower 9 Tower and his power is no match for his brothers.

I see Zatch walk in and he… he has a grey spell book, if he's a mamodo then his blood relative Zeno must be one too, an ally and an enemy. If I kill Zatch then I will gain the respect of Zeno I could buy my way up to the Lower 15 or 10 Tower or just show off a lot. I just have to get closer to him, and before I knew it we are seconds away from fighting Zatch. 4. 3. 2. 1

Zaker a lightning spell going right for me I try to block my body with my arms but it doesn't matter because Cloud is right in front of my grinning and blocking the lightning. Has he gone insane? The new spell Ria Uruku I can feel it the speed going to my legs first I run to the mamodo Zatch and I move all the speed to my first. I hit him a lot that must have been 20 hits all in one second now the spell wares of and Zatch is on the floor. I got this then the idea hits me this will be the first of the 12 to die I wonder what number he is.

Deus: Numbers 12 and 7 I knew I shouldn't have bet on them!


	16. Page 16 Ace

(AN: During this time is a long while before the arena match is going on so all the stories will all link up)

Though the eyes of Ace!

Hey it's me the one and only Ace the most powerful and most handsome Ace. All the ladies stop and stare at me Ace like this one "Hey there pretty lady what you doing tonight" I Ace said to a stranger lady. "Get away you idiot!" said the stranger lady to me Ace. That's just code for I'll meet up with you later; all the ladies say it to me Ace! Hey look over there its Ange, but where is she running to, with vino. Well nothing concerning me Ace so I should go see all the ladies in the TV room. They are probably waiting in line to see me Ace.

When I get there everyone is staring at this little kid, stealing Ace's thunder. No biggie I'll let it slide, so I go to the market to see the same little kid, how weird. Me Ace just bought some wine for the big group of ladies that come to Ace's room every night, well might come tonight. Then I see my pal Dust "Give me paw" I say and of course he does because I'm Ace. I go to my room and this is the only place I can be myself Ac- you know what, what's the point.

I say a couple of prayers and of course I kiss the picture of my… no-one. I drink all the wine well the few gulps that haven't frozen by now because of my hands. Then I hear a loud boom, but it's too late because the tear gas already came from under my door and I can feel it. Painful but the burning feeling of fire maybe now I can start over in the new life.


	17. Page 17 Ange

(AN: During this time is a long while before the arena match is going on so all the stories will all link up)

Through the eyes of Ange!

I start off my day like everyone else should with training, hardcore of course! I took Vino with me too, because he become somewhat of a softy. My anger is my motivation, so I will never run out. "Punch, punch, punch" the wall already in blaze then someone says they want a fight tall white hair sticking out. Clear as everyone cheers his name so let the match begin. Smoke Screen and Toxic Flame, instant. I can't kill him, but I do enough to paralyze him, that was my job. I like it when Vino watches, to see he can't show mercy. Like the day I saw his first arena match he killed a man three times his size just because the idiot showed mercy. Vino isn't just a little kid he is enough to be a God.

!Alert! !Alert!

I hear the sirens, but they never go off, not even for a threat to the towers. !Alert! !Alert! ALL MUST GO TO LOWER LEVELS GO BACK TO LOWER LEVEL! It just keeps repeating everyone at a panic because this isn't normal, but we all know it's a threat to the sky so I go down the fully packed elevator down. Wait where is Vino; oh no I must have left him I have to go back I take the elevator ride back up. There he is calm as the siren stops, and I see next to him an insane test subject Dufort. Close to hand over my spell book but I know what I have to do, I grab Vino and jump off the training center. "Awwwww, Ahhhh" screams Vino and I can feel his skin burning up as soon as we land we are barely conscious, but we run far enough to go and lock our room. It wasn't the spell book Dufort there is a note on Vino shirt.

{Gotcha!} Then the poison that fills the air is chocking me, I'm so cold, and I can see Vino's face it's horrible!


	18. Page 18 Zeno

(AN: During this time is a long while before the arena match is going on so all the stories will all link up)

Though the eyes of Zeno

To taste freedom, of course it's not real. I had to run away from The Black Star Tower, and it wasn't easy, but it was after I made a deal with Deus I was teamed up with Dufort. My plan starts here I told Dufort his order and if all goes well I will be victorious. My hair all white, and must change NOW! Golden hair that is what I need, but I don't see how I can have it now, but Dufort manipulated everyone to be fooled. Gear Up! Tear gas, grenades, and a knife for protection. I walk outside the burn on my skin feels so good, and I go walk forward Tower 5, Tower 13, Tower 25 perfect, people here are so weak yet not so weak they die. I can go in the guard's think I'm my brother Zatch he is battling today, so everything is going my way.

The market a perfect place to stay I can get everyone who tries to run, and look someone is already running, a red head with a child. So this is my signal to start, and I throw the Tear Gas to the floor and the lobby, the pain is amazing. Now I will show what the others eyes were too weak to see Dufort's side the bomb. Bah! Boom! Bam! The bomb breaks the tower down everything is crumbling as the wasteland poison sets my plan is finally going as I dreamed. All my failed attempts can now be at rest. Now I will be God!


	19. Page 19 Marcaline

My eyes, my throat, my body it hurts so much (AN: Back to the present now did you miss it). The arena it's been exposed to the toxic we need to get out of here, but where is that the entire tower is collapsing. Ack! AHH! I can't take this pain, someone please help! *thump* when I wake up, well I dint exactly wake up my eyes were open and I could see but I couldn't move, or anything for that matter. I couldn't even feel my heart, am I dead, no wait this can't be the afterlife because I'm actually breathing. My breath I guess I am alive, but frozen in place.

"Oh look whose up" someone's voice I have to see who it is, and how they are not affected to the wastelands poison. I can hear their footsteps and see his face come up to my line of vision. Its Zatch… "Need a lil' help there" he says I can't speak but he knows I do so he helps me up and his partner walks me to small hatch. "This is a gift from our lil' friend well I shouldn't call him lil'". Deus he send us something, but why he wants us to die someone has to take the role of God. I can see I wasn't the first to be collected there is Vino and Dust. They take me in the hatch and pours down a bitter tasting liquid and I can feel my throat loosen.

"Where are the others?" I say being able to speak with some slight pain. "They have all gone to the meeting we will see them shortly" says Kiyo, Zatch's partner or so it says on his arm. I quickly notice the hatch moving upward I can't feel it myself but I would say we are moving at a dangerous speed, and then we finally stop. My eyes burns for a second then they adjust to the brightly colored purple room. Then the name pops into my head "Alterania" says Zatch, though I never heard the name before I know it in my heart, beaten into my head. The hatch opens and we are able to walk freely then I see a small pedestal with all our spell books this isn't a meeting it's a blood bath!


	20. Chapter 3 Page 20: Bloody Marcaline

All 12 of us are here and I can see Cloud I prepare myself for what will happen, then just like in the arena… 5, 4,3,2,1! We all run to our spell books and I can see mine in sight as I go in to grab it my hand is cut I look up and I can't see their face, I can't see anyone's face. But it says on theirs shirt number 7 the one who mentioned suicide. Someone kills her… right in front of me it takes me a second to get it all in, but now I can feel the blood on my face. She was stabbed and I can't see their face but I know that person is grinning. I grab my book and run now that I look behind me there are new hatches, 12 of them. Each one for a person so I run into 1 but on my way I fall. "Don't die on me now" says a familiar voice, its Cloud! I go into the hatch as he helps me then he runs off to his hatch. 4 dead I can see on the big black screen on the top of it all in red letters. 7 Deceased, 5 Deceased, Oh No! 4, and 3 Deceased, Ace and Dust. All the others into their hatch then this gas comes pouring out then… I… No… Help. I wake up at a beach I never seen a real one not even in painting, it's more beautiful then I imagined.

I can see him, Cloud! I run up to him and I see him turn as he is with Ange, too! Wait I don't see Vino, and those are tears in her eyes. I slow down nearly vomiting I see Vino's corpse just lying there blood all over his body. "How did this happen" I ask, "Suicide" says Cloud. Ange is dead weight, but it might help to keep her alive, for now. We should probably go and find food; we seem to be far from the WasteLands so this might be a good spot. Let's see 4 dead that leaves… "8 left" says Cloud. For some reason I never get to finish my thought without someone finishing it for me. Cloud winks at me.

I wonder where all the others have landed I guess now our alliance is broken, so I should probably make some new friends maybe Zeno, but then I would have to kill him. How about Zatch he's easy to kill heck I almost had the chance to. We start to move outward and no one says a word I can't ever hear anyone's breath we find this snow biome, and we see a house in the distance. This must be those Zolian my mother used to speak of. They refused to fight and were famous for knowing when something terrible was to happen, so they must have seen this war happening and build houses far off from the war zone. I wonder what was life before the war, peaceful I bet, not like this. MY… THROAT… I CAN'T BREATH… "AHHHH"!


	21. Page 21

While I'm still conscious I can see Cloud pull out a knife, but then he stops... then it all just blacks out. When I wake up I can't move, but I can see the same figure that saved me in the Blood Bath giving me water. He turns my head back and I don't resist, how long was I out? The pink sky tells me it's a little past noon, or just before dawn. I don't see Cloud, or Ange, but I can feel their feet on the ground if I concentrate with my diamond powers. "Can you stand?" says the man in front of me. Now that the blur is gone I can see where we are and what the man helping me looks like, brown shiny hair, tall green eyes… no wait blue, one green and one blue, not just blue I think he is blind on that eye. I nod no I can't even move my fingers what makes him think I can stand, "Well my name is Kai, but you can call me Mole, since I'm one of the underground survivors" he says. The Underground Survivors, dodged the nuke by moving so close to the earth's core they mutated into some kind of spike race, but I don't see any type of mutation on him, in fact he even seems… handsome. He helps me up and tells me what happened when I blacked out, 12 looking for his partner found our little group then he snuck up behind me and tried to choke me to death. An act of suicide, because he couldn't possibly fight all of us once one has died, but before he could kill me he died himself because of Kai he was paralyzed and sent off to the ocean and drowned. Too bad he didn't even know Zatch was dead all along. There is suppose to be another meeting tonight while we all sleep, well most of us the others trying to find a way out. Apparently Cloud and Ange went off to hunt for food and left me with this stranger, nice. I slowly regain my ability to walk, slowly and painfully, but Kai helps me, he seems very strong for a guy with only one working eye. I can see Cloud returning, with Ange I guess that's the good news, bad news they have no food and when they finally reach me it's like they don't even notice me. "No luck, there isn't any food here for miles, if we go any farther we are sure to walk right into the WasteLands" Cloud says. How rude they don't even care I'm able awake I thought they would be happy or at least relaxed I'm okay. "What about the Meadow" I suggest, "That place that doesn't exist anymore" said Ange with as much anger and sarcasm in her voice you can hold it in your hand. The Meadow a utopia, a place of life, my birth place. Later That Evening, The Meeting Deus: Hello and Welcome to day 2 of the survival games, you very own stage More like a death cage, I think to myself. Deceased List: 7, Zatch or Lightning Hair Boy, First Met In Arena. 5, Unknown character, tried to kill Marceline in the Blood Bath. 4, and 3, Ace and Dust. 12, Name Not Mentioned, Lightning Blond Spell Book Reader. 8, Vino Partner To Ange, Cause Of Suicide. Only 6 Remain.


	22. Page 22

Dues: In Here You Time Is Infinite, No Pain, And No Deaths, So You Are Allowed To Roam Free While We Get The Meeting Prepared. My eyes slowly but eventually adjust and I can see Cloud not his face, but his form. He walks up to me with a figure I can only assume is Ange. "Hey want to go with us to make an alliance" suggest Ange, an alliance we have Ange with powerful fire. Cloud and me haven't used our spell book in a while because we have been training, and there Kai. Kai is smart just not so much strong but he isn't dead weight. It would help to get 1 more person so I nod yes and Ange and me go off into the distance and Cloud goes with what I can assume is Kai. I immediately end up with another man. I can't see his face but his eyes look so cold like he had lost something important. There is something else wrong if I concentrate I should be able to feel the pulse of everyone here, but his heart is extremely slow almost dead. "Hi nice to-to meet"- I can't find and I see Ange isn't here now, she left me on purpose. She wouldn't do that unless this is someone important to me, who have I seen with those black eyes before, so dark almost painful. "My Name Is Blood Teller" says the man. OH MY DUES! This is my weapon my axe was a living thing, I can't believe it then he makes his hand into a blade. I almost have a heart attack but he is my weapon then he becomes into my full Blood Teller! I swing it around because I haven't in so long then I just feel all this power go through me and the floor the wall near me all bloody red. My hands are bleeding but it heals quickly like Dues said. Then he turns back to his original form, "I now do all you bidding, and please take me with you" Says BT so I nod yes, why not. The meeting seems to start because my feet start to move back to my place in the round table, and I hear an extremely loud bell ring. Now our places have moved, Kai and BT are next to me next to Kai is Cloud then Ange. 1, 2, - we are five in total. There are only four in the other team, and they aren't stupid they must have formed an alliance too. Zeno, Dufort, the other team is unknown, yet but seeing as they look like they have knifes coming from the back of their heads they might die soon. But wait that man he is wearing a witches hat with a cut, can this be true. NO! I thought he died, this can't be possible! Dues: Looks like everyone knows how they are now, so the previous rule of the hidden identity is now broken. You can hear the class of the chapel break of course the last place I would think to look for him, and his partner there. I can't believe this I can finally fight him face to face, and I understand why now. My mother gave me that spell book her own, and now I know her killer, It wasn't my father, but it was master of the WasteLands War C- (AN: Don't worry the next page will explain all you want and need to know tune in for more Marceline!)


	23. Chapter 23

C- He was the caption of the war the cause of all this I can see in his eyes, no those holes in face the blood stains on his soul he killed my mother. I can just see the quiver in Deus' eyes that I am correct. We are now free to go and I immediately go to Cloud, "Cloud we need to talk" I tell him. He grabs my arm and takes me away from the group, "What's wrong" he asks. "The Alliance, it's us; BT, (how has teleported with the rest of the group) Ange, Kai, you and me. The others; Zeno, Dufort, C- and his partner". "What! C-, how do you know!?" he asks with the kind of voice you use when you know you're in trouble. "His Eyes and I don't think we can keep doing this, we need to kill or be killed" then I see Kai's eyes quickly shift to us. "Well what do you suggest we do" he asks.

1: Kill Ange, his eyes seem shocked but give me a nod to confirm it's the right thing to do.

2: Train with our spells more often.

3: Ask BT to kill Kai as a sign we can trust him, he gives me the name look with Ange.

4: Destroy C-.

I can already see Kai making a run for it then I quickly run after him. "BT!" I yell as I get my old weapon back and throw it to Kai with a nice clean shot at his head. I go to pick up my axe and look right at Ange's eyes, no her soul. Cloud was holding her from the back and I wanted to do this very slowly. I walk up to her and I just cut her shirt then a bit of her skin, a little bit of blood then I drive it in deep. I twist and twist and twist that poor little girl, and then I drive up and break her completely in half. I smile at Cloud then I let BT return to his form, at least now Deus will have fun watching us. I look out to the water and see, a boat I almost forgot they are people who are still alive other then these games, I wave at them then my heart fills up with joy at who it is. I just can't believe I get to see his face again ,Dr. Jackel.


End file.
